


I Wish

by AimeeVaughn



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeVaughn/pseuds/AimeeVaughn
Summary: Sarah Williams makes an impulsive wish, again.**Disclaimer** I do not own any characters from Jim Henson's The Labyrinth. Original characters are mine. Any writings published herein are for entertainment purposes only.





	1. Sarah's Room

**Author's Note:**

> Just my tiny offering to the illustrious collection of Labyrinth fanfics! It's my first ever fanfic and also my first time writing anything in a very long while. I enjoyed writing it so much and hope to flesh out the other, more complex story lines I have churning in my head featuring Jareth and Sarah. Like so many of us, I worship David Bowie and love the pairing of these two. Hope you enjoy!

Sarah Williams sat at her vanity in disbelief. It had been almost an hour since her friend, Jenny, left her house and Sarah was frozen in place. Jenny came over to help Sarah pack up her things as she was moving out of her father’s house and into the dorms at college. It had been a fun day. Jenny was hilarious and often cracked jokes; teasing Sarah about the more embarrassing things in her room.

“Jeez, Sar, so many posters of Sting! Oh my God, is this an autographed picture of Kenneth Branagh?”

“My mother gave me that!” Sarah said and snatched the framed picture away.

“You and these blond British guys! You’re such an Anglophile,” Jenny taunted.

However, Jenny was not teasing her friend when she softly said, “Oh I had this book! I loved it! I always wanted to be the girl the King of the Goblins was in love with."

Sarah stopped what she was doing and rushed over to Jenny, who was sitting in front of a pile of books to be sorted.

With a dry mouth, Sarah finally uttered, “What?”

Jenny showed Sarah the book. Slim yet heavy, with a red cover, it was titled “The Labyrinth”.

Sarah could’ve sworn she threw it in a box with everything else she had deemed childish and placed that box in a dark corner of the attic. But there it was.

“Oh,” Sarah quavered, “yeah, I guess I remember it."

Jenny went on, “It’s such a good book! I was obsessed with it when I was like 11. Maybe, 12? Before puberty, anyway. I wanted to be that girl so bad that I even tried to summon the King, many times. God, I was such a weirdo."

“You tried to summon him?” Sarah asked.

“Well, yeah I was just a dumb kid. I thought fairy tales were real and if I wanted it badly enough and tried super hard, The King would appear. He’d whisk me off to his land. I’d pass the tests, go to the ball and we’d live happily ever after. I gave up after countless tries and grew the fuck up. Why? You have this book! Don’t tell me you didn’t try to summon the handsome King,” Jenny taunted.

Sarah felt like her chest was on fire. Here was her closest friend, someone she’d known for two years, telling her that she’d read the same book Sarah did and even tried to call on the Goblin King. Sarah mused briefly that it isn’t something that would come up in the usual course of a conversation between two 18-year-old girls. “Hey, I like your shirt. What kind of music do you like? Oh, me too! Yeah, I love that band. Want to go to the mall later? Hey, by the way, did you ever resent someone so much that you summoned a magical king to take them away, only to realize the consequences and beg for them back so then you had to traverse a maze filled with traps, tests and wondrous creatures? Did this King also drug you with spiked fruit and you found yourself at a masquerade ball dancing with this King? You probably had romantic feelings for the first time in your life, I’m guessing and it just killed you to pull yourself away from his arms, but you had to get who you wished away back! You snapped out of your love stupor, learned more about yourself than you ever thought possible, got the prisoner back (yay!), but then once again, you had to reject the King because as beautiful and tempting as he was you were just a child yourself and had no idea how to love an adult man! After, the mall, do you want to watch a movie?”

These were things that girls just didn’t talk about.

“No, I didn’t,” Sarah said quickly and grabbed the book from Jenny. She tossed it into a box labeled “Sarah’s Stuff”.

\--

It was true! It was all true! What Sarah had convinced herself wasn’t real was actually true. The King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and that girl was her!

So there Sarah sat at her vanity table, asking herself, “What do I want to do now?”

Before she had a rational answer, she blurted out, “I wish to speak with the Goblin King!” and there he was.

Sarah’s gasped at the sight of him in her mirror. He was beautiful and terrifying all in one thrilling image. Wild blonde hair, mismatched pupils set in icy-blue eyes which were swept in smoky kohl. His face was an emotionless mask and flatly asked, “Yes?”

Sarah gasped, “It _is_ you.”

“You summoned me,” he said even more flatly.

“I guess I just wanted to say….” Sarah began to think of what it was she even wanted to say to him. The urge to see him had been sudden and she had no plan whatsoever.

The King vanished from the mirror and Sarah frowned at seeing her reflection. She felt two hands on either shoulder and spun around to see that he was now in her bedroom. Almost 6’ tall, but he might as well have been a giant with the presence he gave. He wore all black. An open, deeply cut shirt, tucked into impossibly tight breeches, tall black boots and a cape draped over his broad shoulders. Sarah’s eyes went to the pendant he wore. Sharp and spiked it looked to her like a weapon.

“What is it you want, Sarah?” the King asked in a stern tone.

Sarah lifted her chin proudly, reminded herself that it was he who was in love with her, and not the other way around.

“I wanted confirmation that you’re real,” she said in a slightly teasing tone.

“Now that you have it, I’ll be one my way."

“And! And…also to have closure, I guess,” Sarah wasn’t even sure what she meant by that, but it sounded good. It sounded very adult to her and she wanted him to see she was no longer a 15-year-old brat telling a royal magician that she wasn’t interested in having him as a lover or even a slave. No, here before him was a woman that wanted closure.

“Closure?” he spat the word out. “This is tiresome, please be specific and honest, for once in your life and tell me why it is you called on me?”

Before thinking too much she said, “Today, I realized that you were in love with me and I am sorry that I was cruel to you. You did as I asked and I was petulant. I was only 15, though."

“How old are you now?”

“18,” she said and raised her chin even higher.

“18,” the King mused, “and the bloom is off the rose."

“What!?” Was he insulting her? Sarah expected him to be overjoyed to see her not inferring that she looked old or haggard.

“Are you saying I’m ugly?” she huffed.

“One can hardly be the belle of the ball when they’ve come as the farmer’s son."

Sarah looked down at her clothes. She had worn a red flannel shirt. Even though it was fitted for a woman, it certainly was not fetching. Her jeans, boots and casual ponytail did nothing for her either. Hindsight is 20/20 and Sarah wished she had delayed this reunion until after she’d showered, made herself up and put on something more feminine. Like that short nightgown tucked away in her drawer, she thought.

She shook her head. What’s done is done and he was still in her room.

“I’m sorry you don’t like what you see,” she started.

He cut her off, “I much preferred what I saw the other night."

“Which was?”

“You, lying naked on top of your bed, writhing in pleasure under your own hand,” he smirked.

“You saw that?!” Sarah raised her voice. “Were you spying on me?”

“I did not make my presence known, no. But, it’s hardly spying when I hear my name. You spoke my true name, Sarah, not my title. I wasn’t aware you knew it."

“Jareth,” Sarah uttered the word like a prayer.

“Yes,” he hissed. “You said my name and I was here. I was very surprised by what I saw. Don’t worry, love, I only stayed until the climax. I didn’t linger to see what else you got up to."

Sarah’s face flushed with embarrassment and also with a spark of desire. She didn’t remember saying his name out loud the other night, but she wasn’t surprised. He was all she could think about when she touched herself. Sarah had tried for a while to never think of him. But then, one day she could no longer help it and indulged in an innocent thought. Once she’d started it was impossible to stop and soon she’d found herself lying in bed, imagining him; how beautiful he was, his deep voice, what it would be like if he touched her, kissed her…fucked her.

“I thought perhaps you were calling on me now to satiate your lust."

Sarah laughed, despite herself.

“No?” he asked and tilted his head.

“I thought you found me boyish and without bloom,” Sarah said, putting the ball back in his court.

“Why don’t you show me something womanly and fully blossomed?”

Sarah paused to think about her next step. Did she want to up the ante or tell him to fuck off? She was tempted to say that she liked her farm clothes and there’s the door, or window, or mirror, your Majesty!

Instead, Sarah pulled the tie from her hair and let it fall in a dark cascade down her back. She then unbuttoned her flannel shirt, exposing a low cut black bra. Never taking her eyes off his, she stepped out of her boots and unzipped her jeans, bending forward to slide them down her legs and then removed her socks. She was then only in her bra and panties. It wasn’t the sexiest striptease, but she tried to put that out of her mind and concentrate on walking slowly over to her bed. She knelt in the center of it and slid her hands up to her breasts. She squeezed each of them then took her hands up to the bra straps which she slid down her shoulders. Sarah then quickly unhooked her bra and left it on the bed. She slinked onto her right hip, then sat back and removed her panties. Trying to be slow and sensual Sarah laid onto her back and spread open her legs. Her hand went onto her sex and parted her lips which were slick with juice. After a few moments of rubbing and exploring, Sarah found the most sensitive of parts, her delicate bundle of nerves and began to work her fingers over it back and forth.

Jareth watched her with hooded eyelids. His face gave nothing away. No emotion could be detected. But he had remained, watching her intently.

Sarah began to moan softly. What she was doing felt good, but could she really orgasm in front of another person let alone him? She reminded herself that he had seen this before and felt a wave of embarrassment crash over her. She felt herself recoil from this display and her hand slowed. _What am I doing_ , she thought.

Jareth must have sensed this retreat because he leaped onto the bed. It all happened so quickly and the King was fully clothed. He put his face between her legs and his mouth directly on her hot center. Sarah’s clitoris was sucked into his mouth where his tongue worked it furiously.

The sensation was amazing and unlike anything, Sarah had ever felt before. It was certainly, more intense than any feeling she could produce with her own fingers. Sarah was perspiring and gripping the bedspread with each hand. She felt a rise inside herself. Soon, she would cum.

Her orgasm was powerful and she bucked wildly. Jareth remained locked on her and continued his work. As Sarah came, she began to shake as if she was seizing. The King backed off as her body calmed. She looked up at this monarch and almost cried. He was so gorgeous and passionate, Sarah could hardly believe what had happened. She sat up and threw her arms around him and cried out “Take me! I’m yours!”

The King obliged.


	2. Jareth's Room

Sarah woke up in a strange bed, in an even stranger room. She found herself in a four-poster monstrosity, more altar than sleeping space replete with plush black sheets. It was hard to make anything out, but as she came to she saw it was swathed behind black curtains. She parted the fabric and peered around the room and saw a large fireplace with a man in front of it. Jareth! She figured she must be his bedroom in the castle beyond the Goblin City. Sarah then remembered what she’d said in her own bedroom.

Oh.

Sarah stood up to make her way over to the fire but was hesitant to do so as she was stark naked. She looked around for something to wear and spied a women’s robe that was pale green and flocked with pretty flowers. Sarah put it on, tightened its belt and went to over to Jareth. He was seated in front of the hearth on an ornate and tufted loveseat. He barely acknowledged her presence and instead leaned forward to pick up a silver goblet from the marble table in front of him. He handed it to Sarah.

“Wine?” he offered.

“Thank you,” she said and took a sip. It was a heavy drink. If Sarah knew more about wine she would have picked up notes of blackberry and leather. Instead, it just made her tongue feel thick.

“How long was I asleep?” she asked timidly.

Jareth patted the space next to him on the loveseat and she demurely sat down. He was wearing a red and gold kimono. He was the most exquisite thing she’d ever laid eyes on.

“Oh, two hours,” he said in a bored tone. He looked over at the young girl and drank her in. “We can resume our games when you’re ready,’’ he said and smiled at her. He took a lock of her long hair and twisted it around his index finger.

Sarah decided she was ready. She placed her goblet back on the table and boldly leaned into him. It was then that Sarah and Jareth kissed for the first time.

His lips were soft yet firm. He opened his mouth widely and worked his tongue over hers in a way that guided her. It was the best kiss she’d ever had and she wanted more. Sarah sat up straighter and put her hands on either side of his face. He moaned softly as she drifted her hands into his hair which was soft and smelled faintly of embers. Jareth’s hands were all over her body. Running up her arms, across her collarbone and down onto her breasts, opening the robe. Sarah tried to match his touch for touch and ran her hands across his chest, which was firm and warm. Jareth touched her nipples at first, lightly, but soon was pinching them and snapped his fingers back sharply. Sarah cried out in pleasure at this.

Feeling emboldened by this play and recalling that just a few hours ago, his mouth was lapping her into ecstasy, Sarah opened his kimono completely and placed her hand on the King’s cock.

Jareth quickly stood up from the loveseat with his hand clamped onto Sarah’s wrist. Did she go too far, she wondered? He led her to his bed, dispelling any fears.

There he laid her down and let the kimono fall from his body which made Sarah gape at this sight. She took him in fully. He was lithe and muscular. His skin was pale but beautiful. He was radiant. Sarah looked down between his legs and saw what her hand had been on so briefly. Jareth was hung and Sarah was intimidated.

Realizing she was staring at him with her mouth open, Jareth began to stroke his member and it grew even larger.

“Don’t fret, precious thing,” he said, “I’ll go gently."

He climbed on top of the girl and kissed her deeply.

Sarah reared her head back and said, “I’m a virgin."

Jareth closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. “I know, love."

He softly touched her core to make sure she was wet and found her to be drenched. He could tell she ached for him. Not one to keep a lady waiting, Jareth pushed himself into her tight space. Sarah cried out.

She gripped his shoulders and he picked up one of her legs to give himself more room. He then began to rock in and out of her. Sarah threw her head back in pain, but held on tightly to let him know she did not want him to stop.

Little by little, as he slid back and forth the pain subsided and pleasure took over, completely. Feeling more excited Sarah kissed Jareth back passionately. He began to up his rhythm. Since she was obviously enjoying herself, Jareth gripped Sarah’s hips and quickly spun them around so he was flat on his back and Sarah astride him.

Not knowing what to do, Sarah mimicked what she saw in movies, at first, but after a minute, her instincts took over. She was then operating purely on pleasure.

“Good girl, Sarah, that’s it,” Jareth uttered words of encouragement as Sarah was grinding against him.

She then felt that familiar feeling of warmth inside her, but this was wholly different. It was as if her body was set alight starting from a small flame and then consuming her in a bonfire. Sarah felt her walls clench down on Jareth’s cock and she orgasmed violently. The King followed his lover and came in her. When Sarah felt his semen shooting into her, she came again, not as hard as before but still strong and it was wonderful.

The pair laid together, sweaty and still. Feeling the need to get up Sarah stood and looked around for the bathroom. Jareth guided her there, where she saw a large tub set into the floor with water whirling around it like a vortex.

“Feel free to clean yourself in there, if you like,” he said and pointed to the pool. He then exited the room.

After he left, Sarah stared at herself in the mirror. She didn’t look very different. A little flushed and tousled, but still the same Sarah. She found a ribbon and tied her hair up with it and gingerly entered the warm waters. She soaked for a little while before Jareth entered again.

“May I join you?” he asked politely.

“Of course,” she said and sat up.

He lowered himself into the tub and sat behind her, pulling her back against his chest. Sarah relaxed completely onto him and sighed. She felt so at peace, physically, but was plagued by what she had said earlier. Was she now trapped in the Underground?

“What I said earlier,” she began.

“Yes?”

Sarah turned her head to look up at the King. “Take me. I’m yours…”

“Oh yes."

“Well, it was said in a fit of passion, I suppose."

“You say a lot of things in fits of passion, don’t you?”

“It’s just that…I did mean it and I am glad you did, but does it mean I’m here forever? Will I ever see my family again?”

“Ah, well, this time you failed to say the magic words ‘I wish’."

“I was worried I’d have to run the Labyrinth again to see them.”

“That wouldn’t even be possible."

“What do you mean?”

“There is no Labyrinth to run."

“What?”

“To the victor, go the spoils. When you became the champion, you gained possession of the Labyrinth and all its magic. You hold its life force within yourself. After you left, the Labyrinth withered and died."

“I can’t believe this."

“It’s true, see for yourself,” Jareth said as he gestured to an open window that Sarah could’ve sworn was not there a moment ago.

Sarah got out of the pool and walked to peer out the window only to find: nothing. All around was a vast wasteland.

“What about Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus?” she asked.

“They’ve moved on to greener pastures, I assume. There is nothing here for them. I am all that remains. Even my castle is gone. This little space we are in was created by my magic. I still retain my magic, but sadly I no longer have the Labyrinth’s. I am limited in what I can create and sustain."

Sarah sat on the hard stone floor. She felt sick. She had no idea any of this happened. When her friends no longer came when she called to them from her mirror she’d begun to believe that none of them were real.

“I’m sorry, Jareth,” Sarah said as she began to cry.

Jareth shrugged and got out of the bath. He conjured a towel and draped it over the crying girl. He then produced one for himself and quickly dried off and then walked back into the main room. Sarah dried herself off and followed.

He was seated again on the tufted loveseat, fully clothed in a loose white shirt, gray riding trousers, and tall boots. Sarah looked down and saw that she was suddenly holding the pale green robe from earlier. She put it on and walked over to him.

“Why didn’t you tell me this would happen? You were going on and on about ‘let me rule you’. Why didn’t you say, ‘if you leave, everything will vanish’?”

“I suppose, I was arrogant. I thought I was powerful enough to keep this world going. I’d forgotten that I was so powerful because of the Labyrinth itself."

“How can I help you? I don’t want to just leave you this way. Not after…everything."

“As I see it, there are three options."

“What are they?”

“One: we stay here, in this room, pleasuring each other for all of eternity."

Sarah relaxed and sat down beside him. She leaned into his body and he kissed her softly on her temple.

“Doesn’t that sound lovely?” he asked as his hand traced over her collarbone, opening the robe slightly.

“Mmm,” she purred, “yes, but what are the other choices?”

“Well, I suppose the second is I could live in the mortal realm. Become a man. Get a job,” He said the words like they were revolting.

Sarah frowned, she knew that would have been impossible for this regal Fae.

“Or,” he said, “you could stay here for the time being and help me rebuild the Underground brick by brick."

Sarah knew her answer. She looked up at Jareth and said, “I wish…”


End file.
